


Scrolls of Madagascar trailer (remasterd)

by ImperialMadagascar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMadagascar/pseuds/ImperialMadagascar
Summary: secrets are especially when it comes to friends and Marty has such a secret and fears that if his friends found out he'll lose them. the Dragonborn knows such secrets of his own, but the decision to tell them is final, it's up to Marty. I don't own the rights, Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks, the Elder scrolls series belongs to Bethesda. remaster of my original on FF.





	Scrolls of Madagascar trailer (remasterd)

I don't own Madagascar or the Elder Scrolls series, they belong to their respective owners, Madagascar belongs to DreamWorks, the Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda. 

Scrolls of Madagascar ‘trailer’ remastered

“ For thousands of years i was locked away seething in hatred, waiting for a chance to escape and wreak havoc on the pathetic mortals, so could end there arrogant lives. Time however has eluded me… and changed, four strange animals of… peculiar nature kept flashing in my dreams, as if it was a vision. Hmph, no matter whoever they are they’ll be destroyed, no one can escape the world eater, no one can escape death.” 

The illuminating glow of an aurora borealis danced and lit up the peaceful night sky of Skyrim, both Masser and Secunda the two moons of Nirn hung over the once imperial province, now currently in a state of civil war. Down below five figures encircled the now lit and forming campfire that is currently keeping the occupants warm from the cold Skyrim temperatures during the night, currently now one of the figures began construction on a tent either for one or all. 

“It's beautiful, you don't see something like this in New-York at all” a mesmerized Gloria commented in wonder to her friends, who in turn were mesmerized by the night sky, the hippo breathing a sigh of beauty.

“The wild sure has its wonders” Marty smiled, the zebra replying to Gloria's comment, admiring the aurora's beauty. 

A sigh escaped from Alex “true, but it's not New-York, its beauty is spectacular” the lions depressed tone reminded them of the city they grew up in, all until a few days ago. Still and all commenting on how New-York's beauty was far greater than Skyrim’s, all the while getting a questionative glance from their nord friend.

A nervous chuckle escaped from Melman “it may be beautiful, but I'm more worried if this aurora will give me skin cancer? The doctors will have to look me over when we get back” the three other animals groaned at the giraffes' worried concern, but it made all of them remember New-York before Marty left.

The zebras' expression turned glum, true to fact that he misses New York, but at the same time he didn't want to go back and both thoughts began to stress him out while making him worry at the same time. The starry aurora sky made the zebra think, usually he would smile and admire its beauty, but with all his friends talking about New York a new form of guilt wormed its ugly head and that was regret. Marty regretted it all, the birthday wish, the escape, the wild everything, he just wanted to rewrite it all, and it all began when he and Alex got in that argument.

However his glum look was soon caught by Gloria, and knowingly being the hopeful optimist Marty is, the hippo began to worry she always new if Marty was depressed it's serious, “Marty, hun, are you okay?” the hippos worried question caught the attention of both Alex and Melman. Though when Melman noticed Marty’s glum look the giraffe couldn't help but quickly glance at Alex, who surprisingly didn't show too much concern, and that itself worried Melman, especially after hearing the argument the two had before arriving in Skyrim.

Marty smiled as best he could for a fake smile and nodded “ yea Glo I'm, I’m fine, just reminiscing about the old times”. The zebra’s lie wasn't at all believable, especially after Alex scoffed at Marty’s terrible lie, while both Gloria and Melman can clearly tell something was wrong.

The shuffling sound of iron plate armor brought the four out of their thought and stupor before another argument could take form, their eyes soon fell on their nordic (one of the human types in TES) friend carrying three small logs and placing them on the fire. 

“That should get us through the morning-” the nord Ralek spoke “ -but i don't want to chance it, Marty can you help me find more wood, it’ll be a great opportunity to hunt some deer here, that and catch some fish”.

The equine nodded “sure man”.

The whole trek through the woods was quite to say the least other than the crickets chirping in the background, or the sight of a torch bug (firefly) fluttering about. Ralek liked the quite from time to time especially when hunting or fishing, but when he brings one of the zoosters along to help him bring in a haul or to help get more firewood they end up getting into long conversations. This time though it was different Marty walked beside the nord the only sounds were the hooves on soft grass and the sound of iron plate armor clanking as the nord walked, Marty was a big talker and Ralek liked that, mind you the nord doesn't like picking favorites, but at least the zebra doesn't talk about New-York every second. yet the steed remained quite his ears down in distraught thinking and the nord knew something was going on, the good news however is that Ralek already finished his hunting and fishing earlier, with the help of Alex, of course.

Reaching a quiet spot the nord turned to the zebra “Marty-” Ralek began in a calm but stern tone “-are you okay, you seem distraught with something, and you seem uncomfortable around your friends as of late”.

The steed didn't want to worry the man, and he didn't want to tell him, but he knew his friends would be disappointed if they found out, especially Alex, the equine looked at Ralek, and shook his head.

“No, I'm not, Ralek, have you ever made a decision that might changed you?” Marty asked with worry and anxiety, proving to the nord that something was going on between Marty and his friends.

Though it’s not really the nords strong suit on bringing friends back together, at least not yet, he did just get back to Skyrim close to a week ago, but still the best thing he could do is give the zebra some advice and reply to his question.

The nord nodded confirming to the steed he’s made decisions, and has made regrets in the past, “yes Marty, i have, returning to Skyrim was a decision that’s changed me for the better, but also a bit worse after crossing the border illegally, and nearly paid the price,” he said with a chuckle. ‘With my head of course’ he mentally spoke.

“Now what about you Marty, what's got you worked up and so quiet all of a sudden?” Raleks question soon made Marty come clean, as he began to explain the best he could.

The steed sighed “i don’t want to go back to New-York-”. The dragonborn raised his brow in surprise and curiosity from the equines confession, but could see the pained look in his eyes and flattened ears. The zebra continued “ -my friends all want to go back, but we’ll just be stuck there leaving our only chance of freedom”.

The nord nodded somewhat understanding what the zebra was going through, he remembered getting into fights with his drunk father on wanting to explore the rest of Tamriel. Marty’s predicament was that of being caged away in this ‘zoo’ and this ‘New-York’ whatever they are, and not seeing the light of day. On top of it all the steed ears that he might lose his friends over it all and in doing so might not forgive him for it, deciding now Ralek made up his mind.

“ Listen Marty-” he began “-on my honor I will help you and your friends get back home. I told you earlier back at Whiterun, but it is you who has to decide when you want to tell your friends. This is your destiny and choice, but I’m certain they'll see your reason and listen, they're your friends after all, and if you want me there I'll stand by your side, no matter what.”...

Small scene from Scrolls of Madagascar(SoM), this took awhile from the original trailer due to it being remastered, nevertheless I'd like to hear what you think about the characters and their situation. No flames please constructive criticism only.


End file.
